The improvement relates to a subminiature incandescent lamp, comprising a tubular bulb which is closed at one end by a vitreous stem press. Internally of the bulb, a filament is supported by a pair of lead-in wires which are sealed in a glass bead and are kept by the latter electrically insulated from one another at a predetermined distance. The lead-in wires are sealed in the vitreous stem press and project from the bottom end thereof and are bent such, that one lead-in wire end each closely abuts one of the broadsides of the vitreous stem press. To improve contact making of the lamp within the socket, the lead-in wire ends were previously flattened, whereby the contact area between the lead-in wires and the socket contacts was enlarged. Difficulties with contact making occur, however, frequently due to the fact that the lead-in wires are laterally distorted so that they cannot be touched by the socket contacts.